The jinchuriki at Camp Half-Blood
by SexynojutsuNaruto
Summary: Takes place during the Titan's Curse. Naruto is accidentally transported to America when Ares tries to summon a boar. Don't ask why. He just does. Naruto joins Percy after saving them from Dr. Thorn, and goes to Camp Half-Blood, revealing he is the son of Hermes. Rated M just to be safe. Contains some violence, swearing, and some inappropriate jokes. -Up for adoption-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Kurama/Jutsu**

 _ **Kurama thinking**_

 **PISSED OFF KURAMA**

Chapter One

The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way.

It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia, and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were a bit too nervous to talk much. Except for my mom. She talks _more_ when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me.

Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh yeah. This'll be fun."

Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff over-looking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" My mother asked.

"No thanks mom," I said. "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy."

I hoped I wasn't blushing. It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.

"It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color of the ocean. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eight grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"All right dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"

"Mom-"

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?'

"Mom seriously! We'll be fine. Come on guys." She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that, but I was ready to be out of that car. if my mom told one more story about how cut I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old, I was going to burrow into the snow and freeze myself to death.

Annabeth and Thalia followed me outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like daggers.

"Once my mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said,

"Your mom is so cool, Percy."

"She's pretty okay," I admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?" As soon as I had said it, I wished I hadn't. Thalia was great at giving evil looks, what with the punk clothing she always wears-the ripped-up army jacked, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. But the look she gave me now was a perfect evil "ten".

"If that was any of your business, Percy-"

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."

 **Time skip.**

I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened a door and found myself back in the main entry hall. I was completely turned around. I didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in terror, staring right at me.

I advanced slowly, lowering the tip of my sword. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. What was wrong with them? Where was Dr. Thorn? Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated. Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons anyway.

"My name's Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched. Only too late did I realize what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me.

I whirled around and something went _WHIIISH!_ Pain exploded in my shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me into the wall.

I slashed with my sword but there was nothing to hit.

A cold laugh echoed through the hall.

"Yes, Perseus _Jackson,"_ Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the J in my last name. "I know who you are."

I tried to free my shoulder. My coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike-a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. It had grazed the skin of my shoulder as it passed through my clothes, and the coat burned. I'd felt something like this before. Poison.

I forced myself to concentrate. I would _not_ pass out. A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," He said. "I hate middle school dances."

I tried to swing my sword again, but he was just out of reach.

 _WHIIISH!_ A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible were standing behind him, throwing knives.

Next to me, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said.

"Quietly. Obidiently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accuratley I can throw.

I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast.

Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. All that it would take was a touch of my wristwatch. But defending the di Angelo kids was a defferent matter. I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it.

I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn.

"Keep moving!"

I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"  
Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face. I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake.

 _Hey Grover!_ I thought. _Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing maniac! Help!_

Thorn marched us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Percysicle.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed he had the guts to say anything at all.

Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking.

 **Time Skip**

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family." her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will be have a brand-new family."

"Ya know," A new voice said, "I don't think you're being very convincing." I whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Growled Dr. Thorn. "Show yourself!"

"Okay, sure." The voice said, and someone just... materialized right out of thin air next to Thorn. He gaped in surprise, as did I and the di Angelos.

"W-what-" he stuttered. The boy smirked.

"What's wrong?" He taunted. "Never seen a Shinobi before?" Thorn growled, shaking himself out of his momentary surprise. He prepared to charge at the boy.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "You don't know how dangerous this guy this!" The boy simply turned towards me, one eyebrow raised, still smirking confidently.

"Sorry," He said. "But Naruto Uzumaki never runs." He crossed his fingers. " **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** There was a large puff of smoke, and when it cleared, I'm pretty sure I was the perfect picture of a fish. Because there, surrounding Thorn, were hundreds of Narutos. Thorn blinked.

"What's wrong?" They all said at once. "Scared of me?" He growled again, angry at being continually taunted by this overly confident boy. He flicked-I could see it where he got his spikes from now- his tail and sent missiles flying towards the clones. As soon as they were hit, they disappeared in a puff of smoke, but there were plenty more to take the fallen ones places.

" **Rasengan!"** The boy shouted, running out of the midst of the clones, a blue spiraling ball of energy held in his hands. Thorn had no chance to dodge as the boy ran at inhuman speeds, and jammed the sphere into his stomach. Thorn stumbled back, coughing up blood. He bumped into something, and Annabeth appeared, her invisible cap knocked off her head. Seeing Thorn was still alive, the boy smirked, almost sadistically.

"Hardly anyone survives the first one," he said, then a clone came up and started darting its hands around his own. The same blue ball of energy appeared in his hand. I had to wonder, who's godly parent was his?

" **Rasengan!"** He shouted, running towards Thorn. Thorn was prepared this time, however, and flicked some poisoned spikes towards the boy, who dodged them like it was nothing. He noticed Annabeth, who was standing behind Thorn, frozen in wonderment in the boy's abilities.

"Out of the way!" He roared at her. She registered his voice too late, however, and as the boy's attack hit home, was knocked off the cliff along with Thorn.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

Thalia ran in with her shield Agies. She stopped as she saw the hundreds of clones. Grover ran up beside her. The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I can never stay away from a good fight. Also, um, do you know where the fuck I am?" I ignored the boy, running over to the edge of the cliff to see if she was hanging on. She wasn't. I heard Thalia gasp.

" _You,_ " She said venomously. I turned around. About a dozen girls stood in the clearing.

"Thalia Grace," One of them said. She was wearing a silver circlet.

"Now where is the manticore?" She asked, looking around. She noticed the blond for the first time.

"And who are you?" She said, just as coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, unpreturbed by the death glare he was getting.

"I presume you're another half blood?" She asked, turning her nose up at him. He blinked at her.

"What's that?" He asked. I stared at him in amazement, nearly forgetting about Annabeth. Nearly.

 _"_ But how'd you do all that stuff if you aren't a demigod?" I asked. He shrugged, still looking as though he didn't understand anything about what we were saying.

"Chakra," he answered simply. "I guess you guys are untrained in fighting, so you don't know what it is. Now if _someone_ could answer my question from earlier, where the hell am I?" An auburn haired girl stepped forward.

"What do you mean 'untrained'?" I asked, slightly offended, right as she was about to speak. "We've been through almost more near death situations than I can count! What have you done that's so great?" I knew I was being rude, but, then again, it was partly his fault Annabeth was...missing.

"Hmmm?" He replied. "What have _I_ done? When I was twelve, I defeated Haku, mastered the Rasnegan in a week, defeated Gaara in his tailed beast form, defeated Neji, learned how to summon gigantic toads, and survived a chidori. Then after two years of intense training, I defeated Kaguya, ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War, mastered Sage Mode, completed the Rasengan, defeated Sasuke Uchiha, defeated Pain, tamed the Nine Tails, figured out how to use Nine Tails Chakra Mode, defeated kakuza, achieved my goal of being aknowledged by everyone, and died at least five times." I blinked.

 **End of chapter one**

 **A/N I edited this Chapter a bit. It makes sense now. I will be replying to reviews at the beginning of future Chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Kurama/Jutsu**

 ** _Thinking Kurama_**

 **PISSED OFF KURAMA**

 **A/N I would just like to give a big thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It really makes me happy to know people are enjoying this story!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **xSean: Yes, but Naruto didn't know how strong Thorn was at the beginning of the battle, and Percy had warned him that he was strong. As for him not saving Annabeth, I didn't like him not saving her either, but I didn't want to change the story too much and not have her fall off the cliff.**

 **TheBlooperM: Naruto is not a manga in their universe, although it would be interesting if it was**

 **ShadowKing421: I will continue it, glad you found it interesting!**

 **There are more reviews I would like to reply to, but please keep in mind that if you review anonymously, I will not be able to reply.**

 **Also, Oh. My. God. This story has only been up for like a day and it already has 33 followers and 351 views! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It really means a lot to me!**

Chapter Two

Naruto's POV

I blinked at the same time the boy did. Wow. I never really noticed how awesome I am. I mean, damn, when you think about it, those are some pretty amazing achievements. I probably shouldn't have said all that, though. I think the poor guy's broken.

"W-what? Who are you?" He finally managed to get out. I grinned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I exclaimed. "Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and current... genin... man that's embarrassing... Anyway, who are you, and where am I?" The boy blinked. I think I broke him again. The auburn haired girl he had interrupted cleared her throat impatiently. I turned my attention to her.

"I believe I am right in saying you are a Shinobi?" She asked. I nodded. "And you come from the Elemental Nations, correct?"

"Yes," I said impatiently. "But would you mind telling me what village I'm in? I don't think I've ever been here before." She sighed.

"I am sorry, but you are not in the Elemental Nations anymore." I gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean I'm not in the Elemental Nations?" I asked. She sighed again.

"May I ask what you were doing right before you appeared here?" She asked calmly.

"I was boar hunting with my friend Kiba, and then right as we were about to kill one, there was this big explosion, and I appeared here." I said, not understanding where this was going. Her eyes widened, and then she got a livid look on her face. I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong. Females could be scary as _hell_ when they got mad. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted again, this time by the kid with the floppy hat.

"Excuse me," she said. "But could somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" She pointed a finger at me.

"And how did he make hundreds of copies of himself?" The auburn haired girl's face softened as she looked towards the girl.

"Ah, yes," she said. "I know this must be confusing for you. Tell me, who are your parents?" The girl looked confused.

"Our parents are dead," she said, and I felt a twinge of sadness for her. It wasn't easy growing up without parents.

"We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but..." She trailed off, looking increasingly nervous.

"You are a half-blood," said Zoe. "One of thy parents was mortal, the other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian... athlete?" She asked. I had no idea what the hell either of those were.

"No," Zoe replied. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" Said a boy who I assumed to be her brother. I just stared at the girl, just as disbelievingly as Ms. Floppy hat.

"No!" She said. "This is not cool!" The boy danced around like he needed to use the restroom.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico shut up!" The floppy hat girl put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!" The girl who had the scary-ass shield spoke up.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well... Our lives are dangerous. As for him," She gestured to me. "I don't know who the heck he is, or how he got here." I stepped forward impatiently.

"And neither do I," I said. "Which is what I've been _trying_ to find out, if someone would just answer my damn question!" The auburn haired girl, I'm just going to call her shorty, stepped forward, looking a bit sheepish.

"Yes," she said. "About that, I believe I know how it happened. You see, one of the other gods, Ares, was trying to summon a boar. We had just found out about the Elemental Nations, and he saw someone summoning a giant toad. I think it may have been you. Anyway, he tried to summon the boar, but thought he was unsuccesful. It seems he accidentally summoned you instead." I twitched.

"Okay," I said, trying to conceal my anger. "First you say that there are a bunch of gods. Then you say one of them is stupid enough to try to summon a boar without signing a contract. _Then_ you say he thought _I_ was a boar, which is very insulting by the way, and brought me here." Shorty still looked sheepish.

"Ah, yes, I believe that's how it happened." she said. The black haired boy, let's call him Muffin Man, stepped forward.

"Wait a minute," He said, holding up his hands. "Why are you talking about the gods like you're one of them?" Shorty straitened herself up to her full height, which wasn't much.

"I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt." Muffin Man blinked. Then he said something really intelligent.

"Um... Okay." I silently congragulated him for that. It sounded like something I would say, even if I didn't understand anything that was going on.

"I still don't understand," interrupted Bianca. "What do you mean we're half god? That doesn't even make any sense!" Shorty, well I guess I should call her Artemis now, but what the fuck, said, "I'm sorry this is being presented in a confusing way. Let me start over. Your parents are not dead. Only one of them is. Either your dad or your mom is still alive. That is because one of them is an Olympian god. You see, sometimes the gods have affairs with mortals. When that happens, what is called a demigod is born. They are half god. Unfortunately, monsters can track your scent, so it is very dangerous for your kind. That is why there is a place, called Camp Half-Blood that is safe for demigods. I know that it is a lot to take in, but after what you just saw, hopefully you will believe us when we say it's true." Bianca looked close to fainting. Her energetic little brother raised his hand.

"Oo!" He shouted. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome what that whisker dude did with the blue ball! Is he dead?" I was a little offended by the 'whisker dude' part, but kept quiet.

"He was a manticore," Shorty said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, but never truly die, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us." Said scary shield girl. I'll call her squeaky. Bianca shivered.

"That explains... Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real.

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Muffin Man said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and revealed... WHAT THE FUCK. The guy had goat hooves! Goat hooves! I mean, I've seen a guy that had a fifty foot long tongue (Orichimaru), so this shouldn't shock me this much, but still! Goat hooves! He caught me staring at him in disbelief and grinned.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked. I found my voice.

"You have goat hooves." I said. Probably the most intelligent thing I'd said today. (Not).

"Grover put your shoes back on," squeaky said. "You're freaking them out."

"Bianca," Muffin Man said, "We came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp." I held back a snort. From what I'd seen, this guy wasn't that great of a fighter. If these two recieved the same training Muffin Man did, I would be concerned for their safety. Shory stepped forward.

"That is enough questions for tonight," She said. "Uzumaki, Bianca, I would like to speak with you. Follow me." I shook my head in bewilderment. This day had been strange.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this chapter took a while, I actually had it done a few days ago, but my computer crashed, and it got deleted.**

"talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Kurama/Jutsu**

 _ **Kurama thinking**_

 **PISSED OFF KURAMA**

Chapter Three

Percy's POV

I watched as Artemis led Naruto and Bianca off to talk to them. I sighed and shook my head in bewilderment. This had been one heck of a strange day. First we had found not only one, but two demigods, then Thorn had turned out to be a monster, then some guy defeated him, and then Annabeth... Annabeth! I ran over to the cliff, intent on jumping off and into the water below it, and finding her.

"Jackson," Zoe called. "It is useless. Can you not feel it? She is gone." I stopped at her words, because, truth was, I _could_ feel it. I can't explain it exactly, but it felt like her presence was... missing, or something. I know it doesn't make much sense, but, then again, neither did anything that happened tonight. Zoe left to go take care of her hunters, after giving Thalia another evil look. As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration.

"The nerve of those hunters! They think they're so... Argh!"

"I'm with you," I said. "I don't trust-"

"Oh you're with me?" Thalia turned on me furiously. What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You _knew_ he was a monster!"

"I-"

"Instead, some guy had to come and save our asses! If you hadn't rushed off to fight Thorn yourself, we wouldn't have had to come up with a rescue plan that we weren't able to put into effect anyway, and Annabeth might still be here! Did you think of that?"

My jaw clenched. I thought of some harsh things to say, and I might've said them too, but then I looked down and saw something blue lying in the snow at my feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap.

Thalia didn't say another word. She wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off, leaving me alone with a trampled cap in the snow.

After my wound had been taken care of and the hunters had set up camp, Zoe came up to me. She looked at me with distaste, like I was a bag of dirty laundry.

"Come with me," She said. "Lady Artemis would like to speak with thee."

Zoe led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble thinking of as Artemis, and Naruto sat across from her on the tent floor.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said. I took a seat next to Naruto, who looked a little miffed at the moment.

"Are you surprised by my age?" She asked.

"Uh... a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly. Preoccupied. Insecure. Forget themselves."

Naruto spoke up for the first time.

"You do realize that if that didn't happen the human race would eventually die out, right?"

"You will respect the goddess, _boy_! Learn your place!" Hissed Zoe. Naruto snorted.

"I've pretty much defeated a goddess with my reverse harem Jutsu," He said. "So don't go around acting like boys are worthless, and that it's terrible for girls to fall in love with them. If she wasn't a pervert, I'd probably be dead right now." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Reverse harem jutsu?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yep!" he replied. "Showed that even the best of woman are perverts inside. Still, I was a little surprised that Sakura turned out to be a pervert... I was going to ask her about that, but," he suddenly glared at the goddess. "I might never be able to now." Artemis looked torn between asking more about the reverse harem jutsu, and responding to his glare. She sighed.

"I would kindly recommend that you remember that it was not me, but the pig-headed Ares who brought you here. Now, we are getting off topic. It's time to do what I brought you here for, Jackson, but first I believe a little explanation is due. Uzumaki, if you would please explain to Jackson about your world, starting with chakra." Naruto sighed.

"Fine," He said. "Um, Percy was it?" I nodded. "Okay, so Percy, where I come from, ninjas have the ability to use something called chakra, basically spiritual energy, to use jutsus. Jutsus can range from anything to the henge, changing your body so you look like someone else, to the rasenShurken, a variation of the technique I used on that weirdo back there. Um, I don't really know what else to say about that since I didn't really pay attention too well in the academy, so... want another demonstration?" I nodded, still trying to process the fact that he was a ninja.

"Okay, here goes." He put his fingers in some sort of sign. " **Henge no jutsu!**!" There was a puff of smoke, and I blinked. There was another me, sitting right where Naruto used to be. The other me grinned and waved at me, then put his (My?) fingers in another sign, and there was another puff of smoke. Naruto sat where the other me had been, grinning deviously. I blinked again. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said. "That has to be the third time I've broken you today." Zoe snickered. I looked up quickly. She looked faintly embarassed, and, seeing me staring at her, glared at me.

"And what are thou looking at?" She asked coldly.

"Um, did you just laugh?"

"No." she said, a little too quickly. Naruto winked at me.

"Mission accomplished," He whispered. I stared at him for a bit, then smiled, his mood being infectious. Artemis cleared her throat.

"If you could please continue with the explanation?" Naruto looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah," he said. "Um, so anyway, my world is split up into five main ninja villages: The village hidden in the leaves, where I'm from, the village hidden in the sand, the village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in the rocks, and the village hidden in the sound. They are all ruled by a Kage, usually the strongest ninja in the village, and they run their respective villages, ensuring their safety. My goal is to become the Hokage of the village hidden the leaves, and I will achieve my dream! Believe it! Oh, and another important thing to mention is... jinchurikis. You see, there are nine tailed beasts, and most of them are sealed inside humans. Jinchuriki translates to: the power of a human sacrifice. I have a friend, Gaara, who used to be a jinchuriki. He had the one tailed beast, Shukaka, sealed inside of him by his father as an experiment. He had experienced no love his entire life, shunned from his village because of what was inside him, causing him to turn into a pyschopathic killer. During a ninja exam to reach the next rank, he started to become possesed by Shukaka, and I had to literally 'knock' some sense into him. Basically I headbutted him. After that, I told him I... understood how it felt to be shunned by the village, and that eventually led into a strong friendship. A few years later, the Akatsuki, a dangerous criminal gang, kidnapped him and extracted Shukaka from him, killing him in the process. After that, some old lady whose name I forgot gave her life to make him live again. The life of a jinchuriki is terrible, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone." He touched his stomach, and Artemis's eyes widened for some reason.

"You don't mean-" She interrupted. He nodded, a grim smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said. "I am."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **A/N *Squeal* Thank you guys so much! I already have 59 followers and 945 views! Thx soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Also, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I wrote it a bit quickly, and just wanted to get it done, since, as I mentioned in the first A/N, the original chapter got deleted, so this is basically a condensed version.**


	4. Just a heads up

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'll be on vacation for a while (I'm homeschooled, so I get to go vacation in the middle of the school year. It's pretty awesome) so I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks. Just wanted to let you know!


	5. Up for adoption

So, I got back from vacation, and reread this story. I realized that I didn't really like it, but, since there have been some people who seem interested in this fic, I decided to put it up for adoption. Just PM me if anyone wants to take it on.

Thanks, and sorry,

SexynojutsuNaruto


End file.
